


Nameless Faces

by Headphone_Love



Series: TMS- Drabble City (Voltron) [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Keith finds Lance hysterical, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance is a Tease (Voltron), M/M, Protective Keith (Voltron), Ten Minute Snippets, accidentally, drink responsibly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23323351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headphone_Love/pseuds/Headphone_Love
Summary: Ten Minute Snippet #1- Drunken Meetings"When Lance has a bit too much to drink at his first college party, he ends up in a room that isn't his with a vaguely familiar face."
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: TMS- Drabble City (Voltron) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677292
Comments: 3
Kudos: 105





	Nameless Faces

**Author's Note:**

> As a break from the longer stories I've been working on, I decided to create this little series as a way of being able to provide content without the commitment.
> 
> Many of these I WILL be turning into full fledge fics, but for now, these are the bits that inspired the rest of the stories.

Lance felt the room spinning and groaned softly at the feeling of someone picking him off the floor. He tried to protest, but the person simply snapped at him to shut up and walk. Lance would have felt fearful had he not downed the sickening amount of shots earlier, so now he followed like a rag doll and hummed at the warmth that greeted him a few moments later. 

Or, at least he  _ thought _ it was a few moments later. 

Whenever he opened his eyes, he was staring at something new. 

A face: angry.

Then he would blink and see something much more appealing. 

A face: smiling and snorting at something Lance probably had said and couldn’t remember. 

With that, Lance smiled back almost wide enough to make his cheeks hurt and fell into a comfortable slumber in the bed that he knew wasn’t his own.

* * *

“You awake?” 

Lance whimpered at the nausea that danced along his throat, willing it to tap dance itself back down to his gut for the time being. He opened his eyes to see a blinding light until his eyes adjusted to the natural sunlight hitting him through the window. He sucked in a deep breath of air and it helped for a moment before the burning in his gut returned. He shifted and knew it was a mistake as he bit his lower lip and felt his throat tense. He placed a hand on his stomach, a bit grateful he at least had no headache as he had been warned about. 

“I’ll take that as a yes. There is some water next to you,” the voice spoke again. Lance felt like it was familiar in the very back of his mind, but decided that drinking the water took precedent to his curiosities. “Just don’t chu—” the voice started, but Lance was too far gone to hear it.

After downing the glass, Lance took a moment to just breathe. He was alright; he was a-okay. He eyed the stranger to see that he had dark hair that almost looked like it was cut into a mullet. Who the hell had a mullet in this day and age? While he judged the other, his nausea grew to a level he hadn’t expected. With wide eyes, he placed a hand over his mouth as he scrambled to get out of the sheets covering him and to a bathroom. Where was the bathroom? Was there one close enough? 

He was going to—

The garbage can that appeared beneath him was a lifesaver as he emptied the contents of his stomach with a whine, the burn and taste of last night making a reappearance. He hated it, and yet he knew he would probably be drinking again soon enough if he was forced to another party by Lotor. 

The asshole.

Once he finished and could only dry heave, he tensed and looked up and around. The man was leaning on one knee in front of him with a frown, yet it wasn’t as angry as Lance thought it should be. It was more concerned than annoyed which was a first considering who Lance was.

It was only then that Lance realized he wasn’t in his dorm. Hunk, Lotor, and the others were nowhere to be found and instead he was staring into the eyes of a stranger. He flinched back until his back hit the wall and sucked in another breath to stabilized his nausea. He shouldn’t have moved so quickly, but out of reflex he couldn’t help but create some distance between him and the other male. He was shivering, though he wasn’t fearful. No, he didn’t know why he was shaking so badly, skin cold to the touch. 

“You’re dehydrated,” the stranger offered, lips twitching at the display. Lance could have sworn that, despite how slight, the other had nearly smiled at him. “You can borrow some clothes and have a shower. I’ll let my brother know you’re not dead like he thought you’d be,” he finished before leaving Lance to himself.

Lance swallowed hard, half in part to keep his nausea down. His mind swirled with what the hell happened the night before, noting that while he felt sore, it wasn’t the sore he’d been warned of if he had gone through with a one night stand. He felt thankful considering that the freshman getting too drunk to walk or talk was not the way he wanted to remember his first time. His cheeks burned and while his mind continued to swirl with questions he had no answers to, he could feel the familiar churning in his gut. The shivering didn't help, applying more pressure onto his body to the point that he thought about curling into a ball on the floor. 

He lurched for the garbage can, reminders of what drinks he drank and food he ate from the night before spilling from his mouth into the bag. He couldn’t even bother with feeling bad about the garbage can that might not be able to be salvaged, hoping that by the end of this he was able to walk out with some dignity. 

When he pulled away and wiped his mouth, he turned and leaned his back against the bed, not wanting to sit on it in case he had another wave hit him. He shut his eyes, squinting as his memory cleared up for a brief moment. 

_ ‘You freshman and drinking until you drop’ _

_ ‘You juniors thinking us freshman give a SHIT what you think’ _

Lance frowned but continued to think about the night before, wondering whether he had said or done anything that he'd have to hide from the others when he got back to his room.

_ ‘Fuck off, freshman’ _

_ ‘Fuck off? Why not fuck instead, junior?’ _

A bout of laughter echoed in Lance’s head as he felt his face burn for an entirely different reason now. A sudden flash of the stranger he'd seen earlier smiling at him had him unsure of how to express what he was feeling. 

Grabbing a pillow, Lance smothered his face into it with the hope of dying before he had to face the person again. He was almost sure he heard laughter from outside the door but brushed it off to imagination and prayed that the person didn’t hold this over him. 

What a thing to happen at the first party of his college career. 

**Author's Note:**

> Extended Notes for this fic:   
> -Keith found Lance adorable after he had the nerve to say that to him. It was refreshing since no one ever spoke back at him.  
> Especially not freshmen.   
> -Lance babbled onto Keith about his first year and many other things he enjoys. Keith uses these later on to woo him.   
> -Lance was never in danger because Shiro (Lance's tutor) had told Keith to watch him once he realized that Lance was at the party.   
> -Shiro later teases Lance about kissing Keith when drunk to which Keith assures him it was only on the cheek and nothing happened.   
> -Keith doesn't tell Lance that he had actually been dancing before becoming too drunk to stand and that when they first made eye contact Keith was a bit flustered for some reason.


End file.
